


Weatherman at your service

by winchestered_again



Series: Missing Details [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe- Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, basically Jeremy's a weatherman, if you couldn't tell, in michael's words, trigger warning is in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Just a small bmc powers!au





	Weatherman at your service

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cursing, implied period talk by a trans character, minor implied dysphoria

Jeremy could say that he was pretty normal. At least, if you ignored the fact that he almost destroyed the world with a supercomputer in the form of a drug. Other than that, he was your normal, geeky, anxious, teenage boy.

Until you consider the fact that he didn't feel like a real guy sometimes (or wasn't, in some people's opinion). Thankfully, his boyfriend was usually quick to dismiss that kind of thinking. Jeremy was thankful for that, even if he didn't show it.

"You okay, dude?" Michael was looking at him now, waiting for an answer. Jeremy just shrugs halfheartedly and looks back at the pixelated screen in front of the two of them. They were supposed to be having a small sleepover so they could finish their game. Jeremy was sure that Michael didn't want him to distract them from their goal, even if the reason was semi-important.

Like sudden powers.

"Jer?" he asks again.

"It's nothing, Micha. Don't worry about it." Jeremy's voice is a little shaky; like it gets when he's nervous. He was pretty sure his face was a little red, too.

"Are you sure?" It was safe to say that Michael was a little worried now. "Is it...ya know?"

With how emotional Jeremy felt about the entire situation, he wouldn't be surprised if it was that time. Though, he knew it wasn't the truth, so he shook his head.

"It's not, I promise." Michael wrinkles his nose like those words reminded him of something else. Jeremy's face reddens as he remembers the incident that Michael was most likely thinking about. "I mean it this time, I swear." Michael nods but it's easy to tell that he doesn't believe him.

They play a little while longer before Michael speaks up again.

"Then what is it?" He pauses the game and turns towards Jeremy. "If it's not that then what is it?" he asks again when Jeremy doesn't answer.

"I said it was nothing." And Jeremy leaves it at that.

* * *

  
"I don't know whether to kiss you or push you off a bridge, " Michael was giving Jeremy a look that meant exactly that. Jeremy sat confused for a second before realizing what had happened.

On the bright side, they had finished the hardest level so far. On the other hand, Jeremy had just used the last of their power-ups, which had been vital to almost all of the levels they had completed. That meant here on out, the levels would be downright impossible.

He replied with a sheepish "Can I pick?" right before a pillow was thrown in his face.

At least, if the pillow had actually hit him. It hadn't even made contact with his face, instead, changing course and reminding Jeremy of his dilemma.

" _What the fuck,_ " Michael was looking at the pillow that laid right next to Jeremy with awe as if the pillow had moved itself from its initial path of trajectory. Jeremy kept his mouth shut, still not sure if telling Michael was the best idea, even if the boy in question was the person Jeremy trusted the most.

Michael was too busy with the pillow to notice how nervous Jeremy seemed to be. Jeremy used that to his advantage.

* * *

  
"On a scale of one to ten, how bad would-" Jeremy gets cut off by Michael's hand covering his mouth.

Michael looks him dead in the eyes and says, "I swear, whatever dumbass idea you have better be a negative on that scale or so help me- dude!" He pulls his hand away and wipes it on his trademark red hoodie. "Did you just lick me?" Jeremy tries to keep a straight face but ultimately fails and bursts out laughing. Michael just gives him his best betrayed look. "And Heere I thought you loved me, " Michael says, falling back onto the beanbag he was sitting on, the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose.

Jeremy just squints at him. "Did you just use my- wait, nevermind. Of course you did. No doubt about it." As Jeremy falls back on his own beanbag, an icy gust of wind blows through the room, despite the window in the basement being closed. He shivers a little, and Michael gives him a concerned glance.

"You okay?" Jeremy frowns and is about to say something about the cold before he realizes that Michael might not have felt the chill through the heavy fabric of his hoodie. "Are you cold? You can borrow my hoodie or a blanket if you are." Michael frowns when Jeremey declines the offer. "Are you sure, Jer?"

The icy chill is back and Jeremy shudders again. The next thing he knows is Michael shoving the red hoodie into his hands. "Micha-"

"Nope. Put it on. I'm not taking no for an answer." Jeremy just rolls his eyes and slides the hoodie over his head. At least he was warm.

Except, it was too warm now.

Jeremy takes off the hoodie and frowns. Was it always this hot down here or is it something else? Jeremy supposed it was the latter. Michael gives him a questioning look, but Jeremy waves him off.

All of a sudden, another icy chill makes it's way through the room and has both of them shivering. Michael looks confused since the small window in the basement was still closed.

Then, Jeremy gets an idea. And, if it went right, he would make the perfect situation to tell, or show, Michael.

He attempts to make a tiny tornado while his boyfriend is distracted. He manages to add a little lightning and rain and he can sense Michael's surprise at the small show of power.

"Did you just-" He cuts Michael off.

"Yeah. I found out about it last night." Michael is clearly still stunned at the revelation, so he keeps his gaze on the miniature tornado.

"So, does this make you a weatherman?"

" _Dude!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy has atmokinesis, if you were wondering
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget comments and kudos!


End file.
